The first steps to something greater
by lizziefern
Summary: Katherine and Elena have been getting close for a while and now, Katherine is going to take her away for her own reasons. Elena thinks it'll be something for her to benefit from. Will something happen? Will Elena get angry if she finds out the truth or will she devour her desires for Katherine?
1. The travelling road

_This was a dark time for Elena. Everything has turned her world upside down. She never knew of her true desires, of her intentions until she craved more of what she wanted. This started in her hands of one person who she truly hated, truly disgusted that she could never tell anyone about it._

_It didn't start until the end of November. Those little phone calls, the mysteries didn't start until then. One day, Elena wanted to find out who was behind these little anonymous acts. And she did. Eventually._

_Lets go back one year. In November, late November. _

_"Dear diary, it has been a while since I wrote anything in here. Everything has changed, nothing was the same as before and yet, I like it. I wasn't one that liked change, and I didn't when things started to change but I allowed things, more things to change and to be honest with you, I have changed myself. Im not talking about my appearance but my behaviour, in ways that I wouldn't normally do and act, I am now. Like, instead of running away from something that has conflict, that I am scared of, I stand up to it. In this way, I feel more confident and less scared as I try to fix the problem in front of me rather than running away from it and yeah, there are risks to that like death, especially when vampires are involved but I both have Stefan and Damon looking out for me, including Caroline, Bonnie and my brother Jeremy. I don't want them to get hurt so I tend to not tell them anything but they do figure it out which annoys me when they are in the type of situation of where they could potentially die. I hate people dying at the cause of my hands. Will I ever get out of this whole vampire mess? I would like to think that one day, I will." _

_Elena wrote in her diary when she woke up one morning. It was the 29__th__ of November and it was cold. Obviously it would be since it was winter and this was the normal for Mystic Falls. Elena had her favourite winter jumper on, all snuggled into it along with a blanket which was full of warmth covering her body and feet. _

_Once she wrote in her diary, she placed it onto the table which sat beside her big queen sized bed. She lifted up the blanket and wrapped it around her petite frame then she made her way out of her bedroom. It was 11 am so it wasn't too early. She only woke up an hour earlier but she didn't have anything to eat. Which was unusual since Elena usually has her breakfast once she awakes. This wasn't the first time that she has missed breakfast. Her schedual has completely changed and she couldn't figure out why. Not only couldn't she understand this but she also didn't want to bother with it. This wasn't her. Something changed but she just allowed it. She didn't fight for answers as she didn't see the point in this. Now usually if Elena was like this, she felt things changing she would usually want to find out why, find out why this is happening and how to stop it but this was her "old" self. This "new" self was completely different and the people around her slowly started noticing this and they wanted to know why she was changing into this type of person._

_Katherine woke up the same morning. At her normal time which is 9 am. Every morning she would wake up at 9 am. Not a minute later or a minute sooner. Her alarm was the sound of a victim screaming for her life, this always put a smile on her face and it wasn't just her alarm that made her smile, it was something that she was planning to do today. She had the answers to why a certain someone [cough] Elena was changing. But this was all something much more bigger than anyone knew. Not even Elena herself know the whole of this, she only saw a glimpse of it. _

It was cold but Katherine was a vampire, it didn't bother her. To her it was like air, she didn't care for it and it just laid all around her. Her brunette curls laid over her shoulders when she woke up. They weren't bouncy as they usually are. Since she slept on them, they were flat and when she looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't like the look of it. Doing her hair was on her list today before she does anything today. She needed to look her best at all times and this was a negative that needed to change immediately.

Making her way into her bathroom she had a refreshing morning shower before even starting on anything else. She needed to feel fresh and clean while smelling of her coconut hair shampoo. Making her way out of the shower, she wrapped a white smooth cotton towel around herself and she turned off the water. She looked at herself in the mirror and she looked gorgeous, she knew that, even though she had literally came out of the shower, she wasn't less gorgeous in fact she thought herself was even more gorgeous, that sexy wet look.

She made her way out of the bathroom which was all steamy from the shower that she has just had and she makes her way back into her large bedroom. She wanted to look her best, sexy and gorgeous for her meeting with Elena today. She knew it would catch her attention and she wanted her even though she has kept backing out of it, kept mostly to herself more than getting closer to Katherine. Making her way into her walk in closet, she grabbed out her favourite clothes. Placing them onto her king sized bed, she walked over towards her dresser and pulled out black lace bra and panties set. She even only just wore that when she was alone, thinking about Elena and how her plan of seduction is starting to show some positive results. Placing on her purple top and her skinny black jeans, she places her black coat over her shirt and she grabbed her black heels. This was her outfit in which she wore when she first laid eyes on Elena. The way she stared at her, she knew that Elena liked it, so, she wore it. Again. Glancing at the clock, she had to meet her in half and hour which wasn't a lot of time to do her hair and make up but she was a vampire so this small amount of time wasn't small at all to her.

Once Elena made her way out of her bedroom, she walked down the stairs of her home and she made her way towards her car which was located in her driveway. She had a meeting and she wanted to be early in order to relax and have a warm drink before anything happened, before anything was discussed. Once leaving her home, she made her way to her car and unlocked the car. Slipping inside the drivers side, she placed her blanket on the other chair while she placed her leather jacket on herself. She had topped up her make up before making a diary entry along with getting ready for meeting Katherine. She, even though didn't show it, was excited to see her once again. It was only a week ago but Elena was feeling like she was getting a little attached to her which was confusing to her. Placing the seat belt on herself before placing her car in reverse and beginning to reverse out of the driveway.

Usually they both meet up once a week, before that once ever fortnight and these meetings started only two months ago. Which wasn't very long but in that short amount of time, which was Katherine's plan, Elena wanted more time with her. She found herself changing and she thought for a moment, "_maybe its Katherine that's changing me" _but with that thought she simply just brushed it off her shoulders and continued making her way down to their meeting place.

Katherine had finished making her curls bouncy, like they are usually. She had placed some make up on herself and a tiny bit of perfume, Elena's favourite before she made her way out of her room and out of her home. In a flash, she was at the meeting spot with Elena sitting at an empty table. She swayed her hips in a specific way as she made her way to Elena.

Elena was wearing her favourite jumper, since she was human and it was freezing, along with her skinny jeans and with ankle boots to finish off the outfit. She was holding a cup of hot chocolate in her hands, warming her up. Elena lifted her head up to see Katherine approaching her. She smiled towards her before Katherine takes her space from across her on the opposite chair.

"_So, have you thought about what I said last time we met, Elena?" _Katherine asked with one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised in curiosity. Awaiting her reply.

"_I have and I have decided…" _Elena sighed before continuing "_Sure." _Katherine was happy to hear it. She had her doubts no less, everyone has doubts and she was glad that Elena agreed.

"_Good. You'll need to pack a bag and I'll come around in an hour to pick you up. Be ready. I wont want to wait." _Katherine spoke in a slight demanding tone, she didn't like to wait, not when important things could be done and completed. Elena nodded towards her in acknowledgement of what she said to her. Katherine stood up and made her way back out of the shop. Elena glanced towards her ass as she leaves the shop. She couldn't not stare at that area of her body. She knew that she was doing this just to seduce her and Elena even admitted it to herself. She admitted that maybe all of what Katherine was doing to her was actually making her feel attracted to Katherine.

Just an half an hour later Elena had packed a bag and was just finishing up a few things. She was nervous but excited for this. She wanted this and this was a part of Katherine's plan to seduce her but of course, Elena didn't know what she was getting into.

Outside of the window, Elena heard Katherine pull up into her driveway. Grabbing the bag which she has just packed, she made her way out of her room, placing the note that she wrote for Jeremy stuck to his bedroom door, telling him that she was going to be away for a while and to not to worry. It was something that could benefit her and she thought it would be and that there wasn't another motive behind it.

Oh boy, how she was so wrong about that.

Katherine parked her car in Elena's driveway before beeping the horn, telling her that she has arrived and wanted Elena down there for them to leave. Katherine's plan was set in action and she was excited for this. By the end of this hopefully she'll have Elena, finally. She has been waiting the day of when she can claim Elena for herself, not the Salvatore brothers.

Elena peeked out of the hallway window to see Katherine leaning against her Porsche, such a beautiful car, Elena loved her car, among other things of Katherine's. She walked down the stairs with her bag in her hand and made her way outside her home. Closing and locking the door behind her, she walked over towards her. Katherine wanted to kiss her as a way of greeting her but she thought Elena wasn't at that stage, not nearly close to that stage yet. She just simply smiles towards Elena as a greeting "_You're ready. Good. Lets go." _ She opened the passenger side door for Elena and then she makes her way over to the other side of the car. She then got in herself in the drivers side and then she started driving to the unknown destination. "_Sit comfortable, Elena. You're in for a ride." _Katherine spoke in a seductive way with one of her signature smirks towards Elena. Leaving her wondering of what Katherine really has in store with her on this trip.

_-To be continued-_


	2. Next stage is nearing quickly

The day turned into night in only mere minutes. The sun had set and the moon was full out. I was in the car which Katherine drove, with my head looking out of the window which was beside me. The moon was full out tonight and it was beautiful. I could feel every now and then her eyes glancing towards me, if only I could read her mind. Wondering what she was thinking about, feeling.

We were on the road for a while now and I still don't know where we both are going to. Katherine didn't say and I wondered why. These thoughts runs through my mind in curiosity of her true intent. Wondering what she was actually taking me out here to do. Was it what she said she was going to do? Help me get stronger and help me to self-protect myself? Or is there another motive hiding in the shadows? Knowing Katherine she would have one. Or two or three other different kind of motives.

An half an hour had past and Elena was getting tired. She could feel her eyelids getting heavier and heavier every minute that passed. With that she yawned softly, not too loud but to indicate that she was tired. "_Rest. We're almost there. Just sleep for the rest of the way and I'll wake you up when we get there." _Katherine spoke in response to her tiredness, her yawn. Elena didn't say anything, she just simply nodded and laid back in a comfortable position on the car seat before allowing her eyelids close over her chocolate hues. Katherine glanced towards her with a soft smile on her face. Watching her fall asleep soundly just for a moment before looking towards the road which laid out in front of her. Continuing to drive along it in the darkness which kept getting darker and darker as the night continues on. She was heading towards a place which she always went to when she was hiding, so no-one knows about it. To Katherine, it would be a perfect place for them two. It would be quiet and no-one would know where they were. But the place wasn't isolated. It was in a way where there were no homes surrounding it but there was a town only a few minutes away which had food and clothes. Giving that to Elena so once in a while she would be able to get new clothes and more food when it ran out in the house. Giving her some freedom from time to time.

A few hours had passed and they finally reached their destination. Elena, who was in the passenger side, was still asleep and Katherine, once she stopped the car, just was watching her, sleep. She didn't want to wake her up but she had to. She reached over and shook her slightly forcefully to wake her up. Elena's eyes shot wide open. "_I'm awake!" _Elena said suddenly once Katherine had woken her from her sleeping slumber. "_We're here. Get your bag." _With that, Katherine moved from out of the car and moved towards the front of the car, awaiting for Elena to meet her with her bag that she made in her hand. Ready to get settled into the new home that they both will be staying in for at least a few weeks, if not more.

With a yawn, Elena got out of the car and went to get her bag out from the backseat of the car. Walking afterwards towards the front of the car to meet Katherine, she glanced towards the building which she stood in front of. It was a mansion, which was Katherine's standards. She wouldn't ever stay in a house like Elena's unless she really had to. With a shrug of one shoulder, Katherine headed towards the large mansion in front of them. "_C'mon." _She spoke to Elena as she was approaching the big, stiff double doors which opens to the mansion. Elena couldn't take her eyes off the home. It was huge and beautiful. But this big of a home for only two people? It seemed it was maybe a little –too- big, since it was just going to be her and Katherine living there. But she followed Katherine inside and took a long, hard look at everything that was inside. There was a big crystal chandelier hanging in the entrance of the house with a large, silver staircase that led to the big bedrooms and bathrooms upstairs. To her left was the dinningroom with a large long table which could sit over 10 people. Candles set everywhere in the room. No lit of course. To the right of Elena was the livingroom with a grand white piano placed by the door to the room. The couch was made of leather with pillows set out over it. She wanted to see everything that this house had and when Katherine turned her head to look towards her, she smirked as she could tell that Elena liked this mansion. Even though it was quite big and quite posh. It wouldn't be Elena's choice.

Now Elena thought and she knew that Katherine had other intentions, now that she has seen where Katherine took her. She knew that it wouldn't be just for the training but there was a hidden agenda that Katherine had but Katherine wouldn't ever share this to her. She will wait for the right time, not to tell her why she has brought her here but to show her instead. Actions speaks louder than words. Katherine turned her head back around and sighed contently. "_Make yourself comfortable, Elena. Go upstairs and pick a room. Do not, and I repeat this, do not go into the master bedroom. That's –my- bedroom." _Katherine turned to face her to repeat the last line spoken to Elena in a firm voice. Even though her room was locked, she just wanted to make it clear to her that it was hers and that Elena had to be clear of that when choosing the room that she will be staying in. With that, Elena nodded in understanding towards Katherine. "_Okay." _ She spoke in response before making her way past her and walking up the grand silver stairs towards one of the free bedrooms of her liking.

She made her way, once she got upstairs, along the corridor. Glancing towards each door which was the bedrooms and making her decision of which one she wanted to stay in. She saw Katherine's room at the very bottom, so she decided that she would pick the one that's the furthest away. Even though Katherine was being nice, which wasn't her usual self, she was still cautious of her. Knowing her kindness is only an act to actually get what she wants which is why she had to be very cautious of her. She was 500 years older than Elena, she could easily kill her but if she could, then wouldn't she of done that already? Or maybe she brought me out here to kill me. I mean that would be very simple to do, bring someone out in the middle of the open, no houses in the surrounding area, no help that was close. Elena did think of this as a possible reason and it was stupid of her to actually go with Katherine but she wasn't herself. Everything that she was doing wasn't "_herself". _She was off. But this all leads back to the first day of speaking to Katherine. In a way, Katherine changed her. Not because she wanted to change her but because of the conversations that they both were having. The meetings that no-one knew about except for them two themselves. The looks that Katherine gave to Elena and the looks she gave to Katherine in return, over time this made Elena change and Katherine could see that. She could see her changing everytime Elena saw her. Which Katherine didn't think was weird but she was happy of this.

Katherine made her way towards the kitchen. Making sure that there was food in the cupboards for Elena to have. She had to eat, she couldn't starve her. Knowing for a while what foods that Elena liked the most, she had stocked up on them for a few weeks. This means that after a few weeks she'll need to go shopping for more.

Her ears were opened and were listening to Elena as she was moving upstairs. Getting ready and settled in her new room. Knowing which room she had picked before even making her way up there to look for herself. She knew that Elena would pick the room that was the furthest away from her own. That was for caution, even though that she wouldn't kill her, well not quite yet.

Elena, once picked out her room, entered inside. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room with 4 pillars on each side of the bed with curtains covering the bed. They weren't see through, but they were very thin and delicate. There was a bathroom joined to the room, every bedroom had their own bathroom joined to it for privacy, which had a big circled bath that could fit more than one person inside with Jacuzzi settings placed in it as well. The walk in shower had doors to it. The shower wasn't the usual shower that someone would have in their own home but one with the heads placed in the wall, so about 6-8 showerheads placed into the wall which would go on all at the same time when turning the water on. Elena's eyes widened as she took a look in her bathroom. "_Wow.." _She spoke under her breath as her reaction. Katherine could hear everything that Elena was doing. She heard her walking into her room and heard her reaction to her bathroom which she smirked at.

Making her way out of the kitchen, Katherine wanted to "Welcome" Elena into her new home. So to speak. She walked out of the kitchen and made her way upstairs to the room that Elena had chosen to stay in. Very quietly she walked up to the entrance of the bedroom and stood, listening, watching Elena with a smirk. Leaning on the frame to her room, her arms crossed over her chest with her feet crossed as well. "_So, you like your room them?" _She spoke with a light smirk on her lips. Elena gasped slightly as she didn't even hear Katherine walking up towards her, to her room. She walks out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom with a smile and a nod of her head. "_I do. Its beautiful. I love that shower. Always wanted one of those." _She pointed with her thumb towards the bathroom that she was just in as she spoke in response to Katherine's question. With a nod of Katherine's head, she made her way inside Elena's room and walked up until Elena's back was pressed against the cream walls behind her. "_Good." _She spoke towards her in a whisper like voice towards Elena. "_You know I wouldn't bring you here just to help you train. You're smart. But I will show you why I brought you out here soon. Very soon." _She spoke in a whisper like voice towards Elena before smirking and making her way backwards towards the exit of the room. "_Rest. We have a long day tomorrow. You'll need all of your energy and strength to be saved for then." _Katherine spoke before catching the doorknob then closing the door as she exited the room. Elena stood with her back against the wall, watching and listening to her. Her thoughts were becoming true of Katherine's intentions and she was a little surprised at her actions. With Katherine being so close to her, she thought that she was going to get hurt in some way but she didn't lay a hand on her.

With thoughts running through her mind, she walked over towards her bag, which layed on her bed and she grabbed her pajammas before changing out of her clothes then into the pajammas that she has just brought out. She was tired, with her nap from in the car, it made her more tired than previously. She brushed her teeth with the toothbrush and toothpaste that she brought out of her bag and used in the bathroom. Afterwards, she makes her way towards her bed and slips inside.

Katherine made her way towards her own room and things were just starting to slowly unfold. Things were starting to get interesting.

_To be continued. _


End file.
